


Журнал наблюдений

by WTF The Losers Comics 2021 (WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020)



Series: Тексты M-E [1]
Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Domestic Bliss, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Losers%20Comics%202021
Summary: Совершенно очевидно, что Кугар еще не все знает о Дженсене. Но он совсем не прочь узнать.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: Тексты M-E [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173959
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34
Collections: 5 Losers 2021 R-NC17, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Журнал наблюдений

Совершенно очевидно, что Дженсен не ревнует Кугара к его винтовке. Это было бы попросту глупо.

‒ Мне очень нравится, как ты выдыхаешь перед выстрелом, ‒ сообщает он и складывает губы трубочкой ‒ видимо, изображая Кугара. ‒ И потом, ты ее так деликатно обнимаешь. В смысле держишь. Но это и понятно, она тебе жизнь спасает. Я бы тоже спас, если бы представилась возможность.

Кугар ничего не отвечает, но все принимает к сведению. Джейк обязательно получит свои деликатные объятия. А Мария сегодня переночует отдельно от них. От греха подальше.

  
  


Совершенно очевидно, что меняться одеждой ‒ занятие для влюбленных кретинов.

И позаимствовать футболку Джейка ‒ это исключительно вынужденная мера, продиктованная обстоятельствами, в силу которых вся его одежда пропахла клубникой.

Ведь, во-первых, в ней невозможно избавиться от ощущения, что оказываешься в центре внимания всех прохожих. Потому что как не обратить внимание на малиновую футболку с яркой желтой надписью «Las Palmas». (В первое время после появления Джейка в команде Кугар был абсолютно уверен, что у того проблемы с цветовосприятием.)

Во-вторых, она непостижимым образом пробуждает желание поговорить. До такой степени, что он чуть не начинает торговаться за курицу на местном рынке. К счастью, вовремя приходит в себя.

В-третьих, он успевает заметить, как Аиша фотографирует его в этой самой футболке, когда утром он оказывается в районе кофеварки. И наверняка она планирует приберечь фотографию как неопровержимое доказательство чего-то совершенно ужасного.

Но еще эта футболка мягкая и напоминает о Джейке. И хочется вернуться к нему поскорее и посмотреть, как ему понравится желание Кугара заимствовать его вещи.

На мгновение Кугар застывает прямо посреди рынка. Он влюбленный кретин.

  
  


Совершенно очевидно, что хуже самого Джейка может быть только его племянница Бет. 

Она берет Кугара за руку, стоит ему лишь на мгновение потерять бдительность.

Она выпрашивает у него в магазине игрушечный пистолет, и ей совершенно невозможно отказать.

И мороженое он покупает ей по той же причине. И себе, потому что она безапелляционно заявляет, что есть в одиночку ей не нравится.

Она называет его «Дядя Карлос». И это контрольный выстрел.

Они сидят в парке, на траве под раскидистым деревом, Джейк должен подойти с минуты на минуту.

‒ А вы потом уедете, да? ‒ У Бет на щеке мороженое, а в глазах искренняя надежда, что Кугар пообещает ей никогда никуда не уезжать. И все сразу становится очень непросто. В этом они с Джейком похожи. У них по глазам сразу все понятно.

‒ Скорее всего, да.

‒ Я понимаю. Вы же хорошие ребята, вам нужно спасать людей. И когда вас позовут, вы уедете.

‒ Кто тебе сказал, что мы хорошие ребята?

‒ Мама.

Кугар очень надеется, что мама Бет права. Иногда с трудом удается сохранять веру в то, что они хотя бы не плохие ребята. Что уж говорить о хороших.

В этот момент Бет слишком похожа на маленькую расстроенную копию Дженсена, и Кугар не понимает, почему она не могла с Джейком и завести этот непростой разговор.

‒ Но мы обязательно вернемся.

‒ Хорошо. ‒ Мороженое тает, стекая по ее руке, и она быстро вытирает ее о траву. ‒ Только ты мне можешь кое-что пообещать? 

‒ Конечно, ‒ тут же говорит Кугар, лично себе давно пообещавший ни на что не соглашаться, не выслушав условия. ‒ Что скажешь.

‒ Ты защищай дядю Джейка, ладно? А то он немного… недотепистый.

‒ Обещаю, ‒ отвечает Кугар.

В этот момент недотепистый Дженсен как раз показывается на парковой дорожке и машет им рукой. В другой руке у него ярко-розовая сладкая вата, которая удивительно удачно дополняет его обычный образ.

  
  


Совершенно очевидно, что языком Дженсен умеет делать потрясающие вещи, никакого отношения не имеющие к разговорам.

Его волосы все еще мокрые после душа, руки с силой сжимают бедра Кугара, на плечах ‒ трогательные веснушки, которые Кугар планирует в скором времени зацеловать, как самый настоящий влюбленный кретин. Он откидывает голову и глухо стонет, когда чувствует, как Джейк заглатывает все глубже и быстрее.

Движение языка Джейка на его члене ‒ такое сладостное ощущение, от которого зажмуриваешь глаза и перед ними тут же вспыхивают разноцветные всполохи. Кугар инстинктивно подается навстречу, тянет Джейка за волосы. 

Он кончает, готовый тут же и сползти по стене и лежать, наслаждаясь этим ощущением, всю оставшуюся жизнь. 

Он даже сообщает об этом Джейку, но только делает это на испанском, и тот в ответ хмыкает, и сильные руки подхватывают Кугара, потому что они еще определенно не закончили. 

Ему хочется курить и хорошего алкоголя, потому что Джейк ‒ он такой, рядом с ним просыпается удивительная тяга к жизни. И об этом Кугар ему тоже сразу сообщает. 

Они выкуривают одну сигарету на двоих, Джейк целует его, вдыхая сизый дым, и, конечно, тут же закашливается, а Кугар смеется и валит его на кровать.

Они не одеты после душа, и это досадно, потому что Кугару нравится процесс, ему нравится раздевать Джейка постепенно, но они оба уже слишком распаленные, чтобы оттягивать удовольствие.

‒ У меня, кстати, есть новая смазка, ‒ говорит Джейк, и Кугар снова не может удержаться от смеха.

Предыдущую, с запахом клубники, он купил в супермаркете, и кто-то недотепистый положил ее в дорожную сумку, не закрыв до конца. И с тех пор все вещи Кугара пропитались запахом клубники, вызывающим довольно конкретные ассоциации.

‒ Давай ее сюда и иди ко мне.

‒ Как хорошо, что иногда можно заниматься этим не в палатке, где в спину постоянно упираются какие-нибудь корни, а на нормальной кровати…

Кугар целует Джейка, вспоминая, что ему в тот раз в палатке было очень даже хорошо. Джейк с готовностью отвечает. 

Кугар отстраняется от него на мгновение, смотрит, потому что знает, как его взгляд действует на Джейка, и тот заводится окончательно, возбуждаясь все сильнее даже от легких прикосновений. Он целует веснушки на плечах Джейка, как и хотел, долго, нежно, как будто у него есть все время этого мира, несмотря на все более тянущее ощущение в паху.

‒ Карлос, черт…

‒ Потерпи чуть-чуть.

Он проводит рукой по животу Джейка, по горячей коже, гладит его бедра, вызывая сладкий стон. Готовит его, растягивая неторопливо и нежно, каждым движением принося новую волну удовольствия. 

Когда он входит в Джейка, тот уже на грани. Все вокруг превращается в ощущения, влажные, полные нетерпения, пронзительные и чертовски приятные. 

Он кончает, не до конца понимая, где он и что с ним происходит.

  
  


Совершенно очевидно, что болтовня Джейка успокаивает.

С этим поспорил бы практически кто угодно, включая и самого Кугара некоторое время назад.

Но сидеть рядом с Джейком в машине, закинув ноги на приборную панель, смотреть на серпантин дороги и слушать его голос оказывается удивительно приятно и умиротворяюще. Это очень ценное чувство для таких, как они. Спокойствие. Кугар многое готов отдать, чтобы его сберечь.

Дождь барабанит по окнам. Это добрая примета, хорошо путешествовать в дождь. А они хорошие ребята, по крайней мере, так сказала Бет, а дети не могут ошибаться.

И он обещал ей быть рядом с Джейком и защищать его. Такое обещание ни в коем случае нельзя нарушить.

  
  


  
  


`<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Losers_rnc17_21"><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/90/58/tHt3uB5w_o.jpg" alt="fandom The Losers 2021"></a> `


End file.
